This disclosure relates generally to additive manufacturing. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a tool system that can be attached to the spindle of a milling machine that can be utilized in additive manufacturing.
Additive manufacturing is a process whereby components are manufactured in a layer-by-layer fashion. Additive manufacturing allows complex design features to be incorporated into parts where those complex design features were infeasible with previous manufacturing techniques. One form of additive manufacturing, referred to as solid state additive manufacturing (“SSAM”), involves applying a deposition material to a substrate without requiring the deposition material to undergo a phase change. In friction surfacing additive manufacturing (“FSAM”), which is a form of SSAM, friction and pressure between the deposition material and the substrate cause the deposition material to heat to near its melting point, thereby causing the deposition material to plasticize but not melt. The plasticized deposition material is then applied to the substrate. The layers of deposition material can be machined into a final form.
Computer numerical control (“CNC”) machines are automated machine tools controlled by computers that execute pre-programmed sequences of control commands to have the machine tools shape a workpiece. CNC machines remove material from the workpiece, such as through grinding or milling, to shape the workpiece into the final form. CNC machines can include a machine spindle that can attach to various tool attachments to machine the workpiece. The computer is pre-programmed with instructions, and the computer controls the machine spindle and the tool attachment to shape the workpiece. The machine spindle can utilize multiple tool attachments to machine a single workpiece into the final form. The machine spindle can automatically change between multiple tool attachments as the workpiece is shaped.